pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Planes
thumb|right|300px|Planes Trailer Planes is an upcoming spin-off of Cars, and the first film in the Planes trilogy. Pixar Animation Studios, however, will not be producing the film. Instead, it will be produced by DisneyToon Studios.Disney Officially Announces PLANES, a Direct-to-DVD Spin-Off of Pixar’s CARS It will be theatrically released on August 9, 2013.Disney Sets Cars Spinoff Planes for a Theatrical ReleaseBox Office Mojo Plot From the Cars Official Website: Voice cast *Dane Cook: Dusty Crophopper.Dane Cook Leads the Voice Cast for Disney's PlanesDisney Sets Theatrical Release Date for 'Planes' Jon Cryer was originally cast, but dropped out.Jon Cryer cast in 'Planes' *Stacy Keach: SkipperStacy Keach Official Website *Brad Garrett: ChugStand-Up Comedian Brad Garrett *Carlos Alazraqui: El ChupacabraThe News Tribune *Roger Craig Smith: TBAPlanes trilogy confirmed; Cryer’s recasting discussed *Grey DeLisle: TBA *Rob Paulsen: TBA *TBA: Ripslinger Production Although Pixar isn't producing the film, John Lasseter will be one of the producers. Lasseter had this to say about the film: On August 20, 2011 at the D23 Expo it was announced that Jon Cryer will be the voice of the main protagonist Dusty. However, Cryer dropped out of production and was replaced by Dane Cook. On February 27, 2013, the teaser trailer was re-released with dialogue from Cook instead of Cryer.New Trailer for Disney's Planes Flies In James Seymour Brett is set to write the film's score.http://filmmusicreporter.com/2012/02/24/james-seymour-brett-to-score-disneysplanes/ DisneyToon is also working on a sequel, called Planes 2: Fire and Rescue.Exclusive: DisneyToon Already Working on Planes Sequel It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui the Planes series will be a trilogy.Bradley Raymond dishes dirt on the Disney Channel's "Pixie Hollow Games" TV special Besides the Planes series, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received.Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 Animation John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding."In ‘Cars 2,’ John Lasseter Says Big Oil is the ‘Uber Bad Guy’ Release The film was first announced to be released in direct-to-video on DVD and Blu-ray in the Spring of 2013. Disney subsequently pushed it back to Fall 2013Disney Changes 'Planes' Release Date, while it was confirmed it would have a theatrical release in Europe.INTERVIEW: Anna Chapman, Disney It was finally set to be released theatrically on August 9, 2013. It will be released in the United Kingdom on August 16, 2013. Marketing To create a transition between Cars and Planes, Disney launched a product collection called "Cars Take Flight", which focuses on releasing merchandise for Cars Toons episodes Moon Mater ''and Air Mater.Disney Toy World Supplement 2012 The line features die-cast, race tracks, games and books. A "Cars Take Flight" event was held on September 14th, 2012 at the Chicagoland Speedway.‘Cars Take Flight’ at Chicagoland Speedway’s Kids Zone This Weekend A "Cars Take Flight" official website launched a contest whose prize was a vacation to Cars Land.Cars Take Flight | Disney Trivia *The ''Cars Toons episode Air Mater introduced elements of Planes, including Propwash Junction, Dusty's hometown, and Skipper, his mentor. Mater drops an allusion to Planes at the end of the short as he says that "They oughta make a whole movie about planes" . Gallery Planes dusty flying.jpg|A promotional image featuring Dusty 05.0 075.00 DTS v002.0051 300dpi.jpg|Dusty El-Chupacabra-Disney-Planes-2.jpg|El Chupacabra a pitty as seen in planes.jpg Planes-teaser-poster.png|Teaser Poster 46f7ae8.jpg|Spanish poster featuring Dusty and Skipper 7fdaa79.jpg|Spanish poster featuring Dusty and Ripslinger Brave Pizza Planet Truck - Pixar Post Screencap.jpg|Italian poster External Links *[http://disney.go.com/cars/#/movies/planes Planes on the Cars Official Website] References Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Pixar-Inspired Works